Quand DreamWorks se met au Oda
by PluPlu
Summary: Et si DreamWorks empruntait les personnages de Oda pour refaire l'histoire d'un de leurs célèbres dessins animés ?
1. Chapter 1

Quand DreamWorks se met au Oda

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_« Avis aux courageux de notre population :_

_Cela fait aujourd'hui 3 ans que la mystérieuse princesse d'All Blue est prionière dans un château sans âmes par le célèbre pirate Ace aux Poings d'Argents qui, rappelons-le, a mangé le fruit du démon mera-mera. Sous l'œil de ce dangereux brigand, elle attend depuis tout ce temps dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour, la venue d'un valeureux marine ou d'un quelconque autre vaillant combattant qui pourrait la libérer de sa prison dorée….. »_

-Hahaha, comme si ces crétins de marines n'avaient que ça à faire….

Une main referma le journal du jour avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Puis, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur un curieux personnage qui s'étirait de tout son long dans un profond bâillement. La journée pouvait enfin commencer.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Après une longue période de lecture sur ce site, me suis enfin décidée à écrire ma première fiction… malgré les réticences de ma voisine concernant mes idées là-dessus xP

Je poste ce prologue afin de voir si l'idée de reprendre ce dessin animé (que j'espère, vous aurez deviné) et de le mélanger avec les personnages de Oda, vous plaise à vous, lecteurs, avant d'écrire la suite. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous pensez, qu'au contraire, ce n'est pas juste de récupérer des histoires célèbres déjà écrites et mises en CD, alors que 99,99% des fic' sur ce site sortent tout droit de l'imaginaire des auteurs… Donc bon, je verrai la majorité.

Du coup, pour le disclamer : personnage qui sont à maitre Oda, pi la trame principale qui est à… DreamWorks je suppose xP Et ce, pour tous les chapitres à venir (si il y en aura !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand DreamWorks se met au Oda : Chapitre 2**

.

_La journée pouvait enfin commencer_

.

Notre personnage rentra dans sa petite maisonnette située dans une clairière assez lumineuse au centre d'une forêt touffue qui elle-même s'étalait sur le pied d'une montagne. Il se dépêcha de récupérer ses armes, avant d'entamer, en courant, les 42km de dénivelé qui le séparaient de son endroit de méditation. Rien de tel qu'un marathon entres buissons, ronces, arbres, rochets et animaux sauvages affamés pour mettre en jambes notre héros de bon matin.

Ce tracé, ça faisait déjà une quinzaine d'années qu'il l'empruntait, il le connaissait maintenant par cœur, si bien qu'en à peine un peu plus d'une heure, il se retrouva en sueur près d'une cascade de plusieurs mètres de haut. Satisfait, il commença à enlever tous ses vêtements, laissant apparaitre un corps sculpté comme Apollon et une peau basanée entrecoupée de multiples cicatrices.

Après s'être désaltéré, il entra doucement dans la rivière, muni seulement d'un katana protégé dans un fourreau blanc qu'il attacha solidement dans son dos. Un frisson parcouru toute la surface de sa chair au contact de l'eau froide, mais ne s'en attardant pas, il continua sa progression à travers d'imposants blocs de pierres jusqu'à être immergé jusqu'aux épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis plongea entièrement dans un puit sous-marin. Les secondes passaient, les secondes pendant lesquelles notre protagoniste ressentait la force du courant, les épais grains de sable et autres cailloux emportés frottant sa peau quand ils rencontraient ce nouvel obstacle. Il remonta à l'air libre au bout de quelques temps, se tourna vers l'imposante chute d'eau et se résolu à atteindre la roche plate située au milieu de l'écume produite. On aurait dit que la violence de l'eau n'atteignait pas ce combattant au vue de la facilité qu'il eut à parvenir jusqu'à la pierre et à s'y assoir en tailleur, comme si au final, il nageait dans un simple lac. Tout aussi facilement qu'il était arrivé, et malgré les trombes d'eau qui se déchainaient sur lui, il sortit lentement son précieux sabre de son étui et le plaça en long sur ses deux genoux. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les extrémités pour ne pas que l'eau l'emporte, ferma les yeux et pris un rythme respiratoire régulier.

Et le temps passa : Les secondes devinrent minutes, les minutes laissaient place à des dizaines de minutes qui elles-mêmes s'accumulaient. On ne pouvait dire combien de temps était passé durant l'immobilité de cet homme face au puissant élément de la nature. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et dans la même désinvolture qu'il était arrivé, il rangea son sabre dans son dos, retourna dans le courant, se laissant porter par ce dernier jusqu'au niveau de ses affaires.

Une fois sorti, il remit son sous-vêtement seulement, posa le fourreau mouillé à coté de ses deux congénères pour qu'il puisse sécher correctement, et commença à manier le sabre blanc dans des gestes lents mais précis à la lumière du soleil à son zénith. Les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur le corps de l'épéiste alliées à la lumière de l'astre formaient de petits arc-en-ciel tout autour, le faisant évoluer dans un décor quasi-féérique. Ca, plus la perfection de chaque mouvement faisait de cette scène une danse presque sensuelle.

Quand il fût totalement sec, son apaisement d'esprit trouvé et tous ses sens en éveil, il revêtit ses affaires avant de reprendre la route de son chez lui. Un curieux bruit venant de son ventre se fit entendre.

_« Quel con, j'ai rien bouffé sur le chemin ce matin ! »_

Il s'éloigna de sa route histoire de trouver de quoi se faire son repas de midi et du soir. Après tout, à quoi bon cultiver un esprit sain si le corps ne suivait pas ? Pour son équilibre il se devait de trouver quelque chose… surtout que cet après-midi il devait justement travailler son physique. Heureusement pour lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber sur un couple de lapin, maintenant aux aguets après les bruits de pas de l'humain. Le plus silencieusement possible, il sortit deux de ses sabres, se positionna face aux animaux derrière un arbuste. Mais ils commençaient déjà à courir à l'opposé de leur adversaire. Ni une ni deux, l'épéiste se propulsa vers ses proies à une vitesse incroyable, ne tarda pas à les rattraper, et les égorgea d'un geste vif. Après avoir nettoyé ses deux armes, l'homme porta les bêtes sur ses épaules et repris la route. En chemin, il eut l'occasion de cueillir des arbouses et d'autres baies qu'il mit dans une pochette en toile qu'il avait emmenée. Mais la chance attire son taux de malchance… Ainsi, ce ne sera que plusieurs heures après qu'il retrouva sa simple maison alors qu'il n'avait mis qu'un peu plus de soixante minutes pour l'allé.

_« Pfff… depuis quand les arbres poussent tout seul dans cette foret ? Non, franchement, ils auraient pu prévenir qu'ils en avaient planté de nouveaux, comme si une voix divine allait me le dire ! Putain, ils m'ont mis en retard dans mon programme d'entrainement ces villageois de mé-de ! »_

Inutile de préciser que jamais des gens n'auraient eu l'idée saugrenue de planter des arbres dans la matinée, surtout dans une forêt déjà bien fournie, et encore moins qu'une bonne fée les aurait faits pousser pendant que le bretteur méditait. Enfin bref, vous aurez compris qu'en réalité, il s'était tout simplement perdu une fois sorti de son trajet habituel ».

Arrivé chez lui, il évida les lapins et les découpa grossièrement, puis les fit cuire sur un feu de bois à l'aide d'un pic. Il n'en mangea qu'un, laissant l'autre pour le soir même dans une petite boite qu'il mit à l'ombre. Et oui, la tranquillité absolue avait un prix : pas de frigo en état de marche, et pas d'eau courante. Mais ce n'était pas du tout un problème : La forêt était un très bon garde mangé, et la même rivière dans laquelle il avait tantôt fait son entrainement, passait dans la clairière qu'il habitait. Manger, boire et un minimum d'hygiène avec des installations à la portée de tout le monde, et hop, l'affaire était dans le sac ! Et gratos qui plus est ! Sans compter le calme régnant qui n'avait pas de prix.

_« Putain, même plus le temps de pioncer tranquillement à cause de tous ces détours… Arrrrgggg, tampi, je me rattraperai cette nuit. Mais on va d'abord faire le plein d'alcool… Voyons… bon ça va, il m'en reste encore quelques-unes. Il faudra que je retourne au village demain ou dans deux jours pour réapprovisionner ma réserve. »_

Dix minutes et deux bouteilles vidées plus tard, le combattant avait sorti tous son attirail d'entrainement : des chaines, des morceaux de tronc d'arbre bien entamés, une longue et épaisse barre métallique, et toute une panoplie de poids différents pour en faire des altères. Il commença par une dizaine de séries de cent pompes chacune sur un seul doigt différent à chaque fois et avec une centaine de kilos sur son dos. Il enchaina avec le même nombre de série, en flexions : il positionna équitablement, sur chaque côté d'une barre métallique, deux cents kilos qu'il positionna par la suite sur ses épaules, et commença à descendre, remonter, descendre etc… Il enchainait et variait les exercices, augmentant toujours un peu plus les poids qu'il avait sur le dos, les bras, voir les jambes, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit presque tombée. Au crépuscule, il décida de ranger tout son équipement, avant de se dire qu'une petite virée dans la rivière ne serait pas du luxe pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Dans un village frontalier de la forêt où notre sabreur a élu domicile _

-Que tout le monde prenne les armes, on va se débarrasser de ce satané pirate qui se cache dans notre foret !

-AUX ARMES !

C'est dans un vacarme infernal qu'une vingtaine d'hommes munis de fourches, épées, pistolets et torches s'engagèrent dans l'épais feuillage, direction la cabane du tristement célèbre sabreur.

.

.

.

**Coucou !**

**Bon, d'abord je remercie toutes les personnes qui me soutienne (je suppose xP) en m'ayant laissé une review pour le prologue. Vous avez bien deviné de quel dessin animé il s'agissait =)**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je m'excuse dans un premier temps de la lourdeur des descriptions…. Evidemment dans le film, ça prend juste 3mn, et comme le veut le contexte, c'est drôle au vue du personnage (enfin moi, j'm'étais bien marée la première fois que j'avais vu xP)… Et je ne suis pas certaine que dans ce chapitre vous avez trouvé cette dose d'humour que vous attendez avec impatience… J'essaierai de me rattraper par la suite ! Dans un second temps, je voulais avoir votre avis aussi : par soucis de pas trop vous prendre la tête, j'ai essayé d'abréger justement ces descriptions… je les ai tapées et re-tapées, mais je suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100% : Donc, est-ce que pour vous ça suffit, ou est ce qu'il faut que je détaille plus ? Ou est-ce que justement, c'est trop et il faudrait que je raccourcisse encore plus ?**

**A oui, le passage avec les mini arcs en ciel la… faudrait ptetre que j'explique d'où est-ce que je l'ai tiré xP : C'est vrai que ça peut paraitre bisard, mais j'ai toujours dans la tête une superbe image que j'avais vu il y a quelques années (mais que malheureusement je n'arrive plus à retrouver), d'un Zoro avec le Wado dans une pose vraiment trop cool et plein d'arc en ciel tout autour… du coup allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai voulu recaler l'image dans ma fic… Oups, je crois que je viens de me griller toute seule… mais bon, je pense qu'avec tous les indices dans le chapitre, vous auriez deviné l'identité du Shrek version Oda… -'**

**Merci encore de votre soutient. Je ferai un effort pour poster la suite avant la rentrée… Je pars demain bosser en séjour adaptés (pour ceux qui ont le bafa, je vous conseille, c'est 100x mieux que les centres de loisirs xP) je reviendrai que le 26... et pas de PC pendant ce temps. **

**A bientôt ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand DreamWorks se met au Oda : Chapitre 3**

.

.

_C'est dans un vacarme infernal qu'une vingtaine d'hommes munis de fourches, épées, pistolets et torches s'engagèrent dans l'épais feuillage, direction la cabane du tristement célèbre sabreur._

.

.

Tranquillement installé près d'un feu avec un lapin cuit à la broche dans les mains, notre ledit sabreur sentit la présence de plusieurs hommes qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

_« Allons donc, qui vient me déranger ? Les bouteilles ne vont pas se vider toutes seules »_

.

XxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxX

.

Un éclaireur fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre derrière un large buisson touffu :

« - C'est là qu'il habite ?

- C'est bon, il n'y a personne. On dirait qu'il a mangé devant la rivière, le feu brule toujours.

- Il doit être partit au toilette, c'est le moment, on l'attend devant et quand il sort on se jet…

- Non, mais non… Je suis pas rassuré les gars… Ça va pas fonctionner, on sait pas ce qu'il pourrait nous faire !

- Aller, soit pas trouillard ! Si on l'attaque par surprise il ne verra rien venir !

- Non, mais non… Mon beau-frère s'est rendu dans le village à l'ouest de la forêt pour y vendre les robes de ma sœur… Il l'a vu revenir avec un ours brun qui faisait cinq fois sa taille sur les épaules. Apparemment le maire du village l'avait missionné pour tuer l'animal car il s'était attaquer au bétail et avait même dévoré une femme et son fils quand ils étaient allé cueillir des fruits sauvages. Il avait demandé en contre partit une caisse d'une cinquantaine de bouteilles de rhum. Et puis il était repartit comme une fleur, sa cargaison sur une main tandis qu'il avait fallu deux hommes de forte carrure pour les lui apporter.

- Moi je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… C'est un monstre, il peut se dédoubler ! Un fois au village du sud il avait arrêté une cinquantaine de bandits à lui tout seul…. Enfin non, il y avait en tout neuf sabres, alors je ne sais plus quoi penser… Et il avait aussi été payé en alcool.

- Hé, les gars, si vous vous faites dessus rien qu'à l'idée de le voir, fallait pas venir ! Vous restez ici, nous autres, on bouge. Enfin, vous nous avez quand même donnés une précieuse info : Il est surement bourré à l'heure qu'il est, ça va être d'autant plus fa…

- Ha, bin mon gars, l'homme qui me verra torché n'est pas encore né ! Vous n'avez pas entendu dans ces mêmes villages que j'avais enchaînés une vingtaine de bouteilles de saké local en deux heures ? C'était dommage d'ailleurs, je devais repartir chez moi pour continuer mon entrainement, je serais bien resté une ou deux heures supplémentaires, le saké qu'ils m'ont servi est vraiment le meilleur ! »

Tous les corps sursautèrent dans un même mouvement avant de se retourner. Il était là, et bien qu'il fasse nuit, les torches des paysans leurs permettaient de distinguer l'imposante silhouette du bretteur, qui tenait déjà un sabre dans une main. Il fit un pas dans leur direction tandis que les membres du groupe essayaient de s'entasser les uns sur les autres.

« - Les pirates, y'a rien de pire que ça. Ca écrase toute la vermine dans votre genre devant leur puissance, pille vos maisons, viole vos femmes, vos sœurs et vos filles devant vous avant de les emmener pour faire joujou avec elles avant de les revendre, et de vous torturer pour vous laisser vivre dans une honte indescriptible. Les pirates, ça n'a aucune pitié, ça ne pense qu'au profil, à la corruption et au pouvoir… »

Et tandis qu'il continuait à se rapprocher du groupe, ce dernier continuait à reculer et à se resserrer tout en poussant des petits cris. Un courageux pris les devants :

« - Arrière, arrière ! Rend-toi pirate, ou tu en gouteras ! » S'exclama-t-il en brandissant son épée.

D'un air tout à fait blasé, le sabreur marcha lentement vers le téméraire qui commençait à trembler de toutes parts. Il prit dans sa main l'arme vacillante qui était tendue vers lui, et la cassa d'un coup sec devant les mines déconfites des villageois qui regardaient maintenant les deux morceaux d'épée.

« - Vous disiez ? » tenta de nouveau le chef de bande avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

Le pirate sortit ses deux autres armes. Une dans chaque main, la dernière dans la bouche.

« - Kiki Kyutoryu Ashura ! {technique à neuf sabres – Esprit du démon}

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE L'AVAIS BIEN DIT, C'EST UN MONNNNNNNNNNNNSSTREEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH ! J'AVAIS R…. »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'ennemi – enfin non, les trois ennemis- étaient dans leur rang, découpant l'intégralité de leur équipement de défense et d'attaque grâce à neuf épées. Tous hurlaient leur terreur, et ce n'est que de longues secondes après la fin de l'attaque qu'un silence pesant s'installa. Entre temps, le vainqueur eut le temps de se retourner et de ranger ses sabres.

« - Là c'est le moment où vous partez en gueulant. » Murmura-t-il à l'adresse des paysans totalement immobilisés par leur crainte.

Et sans plus attendre, tous lâchèrent les restes de leurs armes avant de s'enfuir en criant.

« - Hahaha, Hahahaha, Hahahaha… C'est ça, et restez-y ! Ha, tien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il se baissa pour ramassez une affiche qui avait surement dû tomber de la poche d'un des villageois.

_« RECHERCHE DE TOUTE PERSONNE AYANT FAIT ACTE DE PIRATERIE OU AYANT AIDER L'UN DES LEURS. / FORTE RECOMPENSE _

-Ahhh, je comprends mieux ces conneries maintenant ! »

Laissant le bout de papier derrière lui, il rentra paisiblement chez lui. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, les bouteilles n'allaient pas se vider seules !

.

.

.

**Me revoilou ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû =) Je pense rallonger les chapitres à partir du suivant ^^ Héhé… on y saura l'identité de notre Shrek (même si je pense que vous l'aurez deviné pour beaucoup xP), et un autre personnage important va rentrer dans l'histoire ! J'ai beaucoup hésité d'ailleurs quant au personnage Oda à utiliser, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous satisfaira. Seul bémol, je n'ai pas la moindre de quand est ce que je pourrai le poster.**

**Bonne lecture sur le site, bonne rentrée à ceux auxquels cela s'applique, et bonne reprise pour ceux qui tafent et qui étaient en vacances !**


End file.
